


Heart Poison

by Kaylamagical245



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Plague, Poison, Poisoning, but it's a heart poison and not deadly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylamagical245/pseuds/Kaylamagical245
Summary: When the neighborhood is infected with a Heart Poison, making the people hostile, Eleanor must find a way to save her friends and end the plague.
Kudos: 2





	Heart Poison

Once again, Shawn, along with the other demons, was pondering what to do with the neighborhood that Micheal was enforcing. "There must be somthing that can make those humans feel hostile towards each other" Shawn said. 

"We've tried everything...well not everything, but it haven't changed anything" Glenn exclaimed. "Yeah, it's not like you can poison their hearts" Vicky exclaimed. Shawn thought about the topic, they couldn't just poison the people's hearts to be mean...wait a minute, of course, how could he forgotten! He made that heart poison and hadn't used it, this is the best time!

Shawn then got out a black bottle, the other demons recognized it at the spot. "Is that the heart poison? Isn't that untested?" Vicky exclaimed. "It's about to be" Shawn replied as he made a rabbit appear. Shawn then summoned a black bottle and carefully opened it, out came a small amount of red mist, the rabbit sniffed it in, Suddenly, the rabbit growled as it's eyes turned red, Everyone then knew what happened: it's heart has been poisoned with a spiteful feeling.

"I see what you are going here" Vicky said with a smirk. "Yep, i made a thing that make hearts full with hate and hostility, i thought it will be the great time to use it" Shawn replied. "Yep, i made a thing that make hearts full with hate and hostility, i thought it will be the great time to use it" Shawn replied. Shawn then opened up the bottle, the rest of the mist rising out from it. "This will make great use" Shawn exclaimed. 

"But Shawn...we don't have protection like the judge, so we're forked too" Glenn added. Shawn's eyes widened as he realized this. "Oh, fork!" Shawn exclaimed. Shawn then sent out a quick message to the judge before the mist consumed him and the other demons, the mist then went all over all of the Good and Bad Place, poisoning everyone's hearts...well everyone except Eleanor.


End file.
